Sticky Situation
by One tailed Shukaku
Summary: All Ichigo wanted to do was enjoy his morning and his french toast... Too bad for him Grimmjow showed up wanting a taste as well. AU, yaoi! GrimmIchi, you have been warned!


shukaku: I'm back with another one-shot! :D I hope you like it XD Alrye! this one is for you, hehe thanks for the idea~ I hunted down and fixed the errors again XD

disclaimer: I no own Bleach

* * *

><p>A loud and very annoying beeping sound resonated throughout the quiet bedroom and a low groan followed it. When the beeping continued, a tan hand shot out from under the covers and groped around for the source, eventually finding it and slamming down on it so hard it nearly broke. It wouldn't have been the first time though. The hand retreated back under the covers which shifted as the body below moved and sat up, a yawn escaping their lips as they scratched the head-full of brilliant tangerine spikes.<p>

"I gotta set that thing for a later time," A smooth baritone voice muttered, still thick with sleep. He heard pounding footsteps and froze, eyes snapping toward the closed door.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!" The orange head gave a low growl and blocked the head-on kick from the annoying intruder. "As fast as ever my son!" He cried. "But not as fast as your old man!" To prove his point, he went to punch him, smirking as his fist connected. The teen, now known as Ichigo, grabbed his fathers wrist, swung, and hit him square in the stomach. The man groaned and yelped as he was tossed out by a now very annoyed Ichigo.

"Tch.. is that any way to wake up your son?" He scowled when his father began to cry fake tears and retreated downstairs to sob against the giant poster of his late wife, complaining about how mean his son was.

"By the way, Ichigo, I'm going to the beach with your sisters," The man said, all tears gone. "Are you coming with us?"

"I told you yesterday, I have an essay to work on," Ichigo sighed as he descended the stairs. Isshin nodded and became his cheerful self as he went into the kitchen to dot on how beautiful his little girls were becoming, which earned a punch from Karin. The orange head just chuckled and shook his head, a normal morning in the Kurosaki household.

"Bye, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu waved as she, Karin, and Isshin left the house. "See you tonight!" Ichigo nodded and headed upstairs for a quick shower, scowling when his stomach gave a defiant growl, demanding to be fed. Ignoring his hunger, the teen pulled out a pair of shorts and a wife beater before heading to the bathroom to shower quickly, only really washing his hair and face before hopping out. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs, intent on enjoying some french toast for once. Goat face and his sisters always ate all the french toast and never left any for him. Getting out a pan, eggs and bread, Ichigo set to work on making his own french toast for once, adding a bit of cinnamon for extra flavor. Just as he sat at the table, a loud, obnoxious pounding on the door was heard, making him growl. He ignored it though, hoping the person would leave him alone to eat. His hopes were crushed however, when the door swung open and a loud, equally obnoxious voice sounded.

"Kurosaki, learn to lock your fucking door!" Ichigo stood up and stomped towards the front room, glaring at the person who'd entered the house. "I knew you were home, ya lazy ass," A feral smirk spread across the other teens face, showcasing unusually sharp canines. Why did he have to bother him? Why now of all times! The bane of his existence and resident stalker, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, now stood in the open door way, smirking at the shorter teen.

"The fuck do you want?" Ichigo demanded of him, hands clenched at his sides to stop from punching the blue haired teen. Grimmjow took his shoes off, shut the door and soon loomed over Ichigo, smirking down at him like he was a piece of meat. "It's rude to barge into people's houses, now turn your ass around and leave so I can enjoy my damn breakfast!" The hunger was making him irritable and Grimmjow knew it. He'd seen the berry when he didn't have breakfast and he usually ended up jumping anyone who so much as looked at him wrong.

"What're ya having?" He asked casually, sniffing the air, noting the light scent of cinnamon floating in the house.

"French toast," The orange head grunted, making his way back into the kitchen. "Why the fuck are you here? I don't feel like putting up with you today," He muttered as he sat down to eat. Grimmjow followed him curiously, blinking at the toast on Ichigo's plate. He watched as the teen covered the food in maple syrup, scowling at the sweet scent of it.

"How the fuck can you eat that shit? I can smell how sweet it is from here!" He sat down and watched Ichigo, a favorite pastime of his.

"It's not that sweet you ass," He rolled his eyes. "It's good on waffles and what-not... you've had waffles before, right?" He smirked at the pissed off look he got from the blue haired male.

"Ha-ha, fuck you, Kurosaki," He scowled. Grimmjow and his group of friends were all transfers from Spain and had grown up in a place where such foods were hard to find and even get at times. Since finding this out, Ichigo had picked up the habit of asking if Grimmjow had ever had certain foods, and was usually reward by a pissed off answer and sometimes a punch to the face if he kept going. Which in turn led to him and the Sexta, the rank in his group of pals, getting into a huge brawl that landed them in the nurse's office. They were regulars there now, and the nurse was never surprised to see them these days.

"No, seriously, have you ever had french toast or waffles?" Ichigo asked as he ate, his tongue darting out to catch some syrup before it dribbled down his chin. Grimmjow's piercing blue eyes watched the tiny movement and couldn't help but think how... well sexy the action was. If only that tongue were licking the sweet substance off of something else..

"Yeah, I have, but it tasted like shit," He grunted, running a hand through his styled blue hair. Ichigo was always amazed by how it stayed in the style no matter what Grimmjow did. After a few tense moments, the orange head shoved his plate towards the larger male and gave him some extra silverware. "I ain't eating something you made, it might be poisoned," He snickered as those mahogany eyes rolled up to the sky and turned to glare at him.

"Why would I be eating my own poisoned food?" He asked, smirking at the scowl Grimmjow gave him. "Just try it, I'll make myself some more," He waved a dismissive hand when the bluenette started to protest. Giving up, Grimmjow stared at the plate before cutting himself a piece. He licked his lips lightly and placed the piece in his mouth. His eyes widened as the sweetness of the syrup exploded on his tongue, causing his taste buds to go into a frenzy at the taste, and the subtle taste of cinnamon was delicious! He let out a small groan and continued eating, barely noticing the amused look that Ichigo was sending his way. He soon cleared his plate and had to resist licking it clean of the sweet, sticky substance. "You want anymore, greedy bastard?" Ichigo asked him, an amused smirk on his face.

".. Sure, I haven't had much today," Grimmjow muttered. He wouldn't admit it out loud but.. berry head's cooking was pretty good and to say he didn't enjoy it would be a lie. He fucking _loved _it. After Ichigo made more for the both of them, the blue haired teen basically wolfed his plate down, leaving the orange head in shock as he watched the french toast on the others plate literally disappear as soon as he put it there. Ichigo shrugged and ate his own plate, trying to ignore Grimmjow as he licked his lips and fingers. This time though, he couldn't stop himself and lifted the plate, licking it clean. He scowled when the sweet syrup got almost all over his face and some got in his hair.

"That's what you get," Ichigo snickered. The Sexta snorted and flipped him off, earning a scowl from the other teen. Grimmjow snatched the bottle of syrup and smirked as he got a most... _delicious _idea. Standing up, he moved towards the fridge, making it seem as though he were putting it away before he whipped around and uncapped it, pouring the sticky substance over the head of bright orange spikes. "What the fuck?" He screeched, standing up. He grabbed the others wrist to stop the flow of syrup and glared at the smirking bastard. Grabbing the bottle, Ichigo quickly maneuvered and poured the rest of its contents on the teens head, making him roar in anger.

"You're so dead, Kurosaki!" He snarled, lunging at the teen. Ichigo yelped and jumped out of the way, only to slip in a puddle of syrup. He hit the floor hard and groaned as he held his head, trying to shake off the dizziness. In the time it took for him to realize what happened, Grimmjow was upon him, pinning him down and dripping more syrup on him from his own syrup covered body.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Ichigo yelled, shoving at the hard chest above him.

"You're all sticky now," Grimmjow grinned, apparently not noticing the attempts at escape. "Hmm, maybe I should help clean you up," Ichigo widened when something akin to lust shone in the other male's eyes and he swore silently. He'd awoken the sleeping beast... His eyes widened again when Grimmjow leaned down, dragging his tongue across Ichigo's syrup covered neck. That was when his world began to spin and went black just as suddenly.

**XxXxXx**

A low groan escaped Ichigo's lips as he began to wake up. He heard his name being called faintly but then it started getting louder and louder, like his stupid alarm clock. Wait... he didn't remember his alarm clock saying his name... or sounding so damn sexy for that matter.. It sounded like...

"Shut the fuck up, Grimmjow!" He groaned, covering his ears. He pulled his hands away from his ears and frowned at how sticky his hands were... or rather, his face was. It was then that it all came rushing back to him. The french toast, syrup, Grimmjow pouring said brown, delicious syrup on his head... and then them getting into a scuffle.. then... then... His cheeks heated and his face turned as red as his name sake as he remembered what had caused him to black out in the first place. Grimmjow's tongue... against his neck, or rather Grimmjow's tongue _licking _his neck to retrieve the syrup that was there.. and to Ichigo.. it had felt so very, very sensual. Ichigo shook his head, why on earth was he thinking like that? He was in no way attracted to the gorgeous, obnoxious, stubborn, prick of a man standing over him!

"You've been out if it for 2 hours, berry head," Grimmjow frowned as he straightened up. "Ya almost had me worried... key word being almost," He grinned. Ichigo scowled at him and sat up, muttering about how everything was sticky. He stiffened when he realized he wasn't on the kitchen floor.. rather, he was in a bed, _his _bed.. Great, now he had to clean the damn covers and pillow cases.

"Shut up," He muttered. "Get out of my room, I need to go shower because of your damn stunt in the kitchen," He saw the predatory look in the Sexta's eyes and quickly darted to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. His heart was pounding in his chest as he leaned his back against the door, knowing he would have to clean it of any sticky, syrup residue once he was out of the shower and sighed. Something about how Grimmjow had looked at him was... he had looked at Ichigo like he was his prey.. like he planned to hunt him down and kill him. Well.. he knew the Sexta wasn't that crazy, sure he had his moments where he was over the top but the orange head knew Grimmjow would never kill anyone... unless it was for a good reason.

"Oi, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow's voice broke his train of thought, making him growl. "Let me in, dammit! I don't exactly like standing around in dirty clothes here!"

"Wait your damn turn!" He snapped at him from behind the door.

"You're shower can hold two damn people easily! Not like I'd have any damn reason to look at you!" Grimmjow growled back at him, slamming his hand against the door hard enough that Ichigo jolted away from it. He watched with wide eyes as the door knob turned and the blue haired devil himself stepped inside, scowling at the shorter teen.

"Asshole," Ichigo muttered. "I am _not_ sharing a shower with you!" Grimmjow ignored him and began to strip out of his sticky clothes. First came his biker jacket which hit the floor with a soft thump, next came his dirtied white wife beater. Ichigo knew he shouldn't be staring but.. god damn... he couldn't help himself. He watched as the muscles in his shoulders and chest flexed as he reached behind his head, gripping the collar and yanking the shirt over his head. Those mahogany eyes immediately drifted to the well built and toned abs, a six pack of course, and he gulped. He was sculpted like a fucking damn model! He was the kind of person girls threw themselves at, which they did during the school year, and had wet dreams about! He watched as Grimmjow's muscles rippled with each _simple _movement he made and Ichigo suddenly felt his mouth go dry as his eyes drifted lower. He felt his face heat up again as his eyes followed the small, fine line of blue hairs that disappeared into his jeans.

Grimmjow must have caught him staring for when his hands reached for the button of his jeans, he stopped and smirked at the now blushing orange head.

"Like what you see, berry head?" He growled out in a husky voice. The reaction he got was priceless. Ichigo's whole face exploded with color and he stumbled back, tripping over his own feet and falling to the tile floor.. hard on his ass. "I knew you couldn't resist me, I'm just that damn sexy, ain't I?" He winked, making him blush harder.

"Shut up you conceited bastard!" He shouted, covering his face. "Just hurry up and get in the damn shower!"

"Its big enough to fit us both," Grimmjow said again. "Nothing wrong with sharing a shower," He grinned.

"With you, yes there is!" He spat out. The bluenette rolled his eyes and finished stripping before going to turn the shower on. He got in once it was warm enough and looked to see if Ichigo was going to really join him. Rolling his eyes, he got out and grabbed the stubborn strawberry.

"Get undressed or I undress you myself," He growled in his ear.

_And yet it feels like your damn eyes have already undressed me. _Ichigo thought as he pulled away and started to undress. "Turn around you perverted blue berry," The teen grumbled. Grimmjow instead shut his eyes making the orange head scowl. Regardless, he began to strip out of his sticky clothes and threw them to the ground, scowling at his also sticky flesh. Once he was done, he reached to open the glass door of the shower, only to have Grimmjow grab his wrist and yank him inside with him. "Let go!" He hissed, yanking his wrist away. "I'll let you stay here on one condition: We have to be back to back, got it?" Though he wanted to protest, the cerulean eyed teen nodded and turned around, letting the warm water cleanse his skin of the sticky syrup. Grimmjow turned to look over his shoulder, smirking at the nice view he got of Ichigo's backside. He could see the subtle muscles in his back twitching as he scrubbed at his body, getting rid of the syrup. His eyes traveled down and he suppressed a groan when he saw the delicious curve of his ass and the toned ass cheeks that were just begging to be spread.

He turned his head back around again and scowled when he realized he needed the soap.

"Oi, berry, hand me the soap, will ya?" He grunted, ignoring the twitching of his groin as he thought about the nice view he'd just had. Ichigo twisted at the waist and tapped his shoulder before handing him the soap. The teen still wasn't happy, his neck and chest still felt sticky. He soon became lost in his thoughts again, blushing as those thoughts turned to the images of Grimmjow that now seemed to be imprinted in his retina's for all eternity. He had to admit... the blue haired jerk certainly was attractive. Yes, he was gay, he would not deny that, but he'd never found anyone that was right for him. He'd dated his childhood friend, Renji Abarai, during sophomore year but it hadn't worked out, it had been far too awkward for them both. The red head was now dating Hisagi Shuuhei, who they'd known since they were little, and was a good two years older than his red headed partner. They were happy together and that made Ichigo happy. But he just wished he had someone to call his own.. he hated depending on people but he just wanted someone in his life besides his friends and family.

Hot, moist breath suddenly fluttered across his neck and the constant spray of water was blocked as a shadow fell over him. Ichigo stiffened and groaned as rough lips met his shoulder, sucking softly. A dark, husky voice chuckled in his ear as blunt teeth nibbled at the lobe, earning another groan. Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow's hands slammed into the wall on either side of him, effectively trapping him.

"Something wrong, strawberry?" He growled in his ear, going back to his shoulder. Ichigo's eyes slipped shut and he groaned, trying his hardest not to give in. But that sinful mouth.. it made him just want to melt.

"G-get off, Jaegerjaquez," He hissed between clenched teeth. He felt something hard against his ass and paled. Dear lord... the guy was turned on...

"You still have syrup on you," Grimmjow smirked viciously. "Want me to help you get it off?" He nibbled at a tan shoulder.

"A-ahh.. n-no you asshole.." He shivered when he felt the Sexta lean over him, pressing his chest flush against Ichigo's back.

"Why're you stammering?" He asked, his tongue darting out to dance over Ichigo's neck, enjoying the taste of him and the syrup. It was actually quite addicting.

"Just get off!" He snarled, trying to push him away. This only resulted in him being pressed closer and tighter against the taller male, making the others 'problem' that much harder and more noticeable to the shorter boy. Grimmjow rolled his hips purposefully against Ichigo's ass, making it clear that he didn't intend on going or letting him go anytime soon. This earned him a breathy gasp and the shorter teen pressed himself tightly against the wall to try and escape Grimmjow. Placing his palms flat on the wall, Ichigo pushed with all his might. If he could get Grimmjow's hands off the wall even a few inches, he could get away.

"Your hair is still sticky," The taller teen pointed out as he stepped away, turning his back on the flustered orange head. Grumbling to himself, Ichigo grabbed the shampoo, ignoring the teasing laugh that escaped Grimmjow's sinful mouth when he saw that it was strawberry scented.

"Shut up! I use it only because my sister buys it for me and I can't stand to see her cry over anything," Ichigo frowned. He quickly washed his hair and handed it to Grimmjow, snickering at him and saying something about 'blueberries and strawberries mixed together' or something like that. If the Sexta had his way, 'blueberry' would definitely be mixing with 'strawberry' soon. Once both were washed up, they got out, though Ichigo made a beeline for his room for new clothes. Grimmjow followed suit, grabbing the orange head and throwing him down on the bed. Ichigo gasped and looked up, struggling when the bluenette pinned him, grabbing his hands and placing them above his head. Ichigo was very aware that Grimmjow was still hard... _very _hard.. if the burning erection sitting against his thigh was anything to go by.

The Sexta stared down at the lithe body now stretched out below him and smirked. Oh, he was going to enjoy making the berry squirm.

"Grimmjow you ass, let go of me!" Ichigo all but screamed as he struggled underneath the larger body.

"Fuck no," He growled.

"What the fuck do you want?" He snarled back. He bucked up hard, hoping to get the larger male off but he was dismayed when the action only seemed to excite him more.

"I think it's quite obvious what I want by now, Kurosaki," He leaned down, growling in his ear. Ichigo suddenly paled, his movements ceased as he let Grimmjow's words sink in.

"Oh hell no!" He began to struggle again and this only excited Grimmjow to no end.

"Struggle all you want, it just makes it even more fun," He gave his famous shit eating grin that sent a shiver down the younger's back. In a way, this was turning Ichigo on. Grimmjow shocked the teen when he slammed his lips against his, tearing a groan from the orange head's lips as he greedily moved his lips against those petal soft one's. His tongue darted out and licked at his lower lip before his teeth nipped earning a groan that was swallowed. With entrance now granted, Grimmjow eagerly explored the moist cavern, poking around to map it out. Teeth clashed as the kiss intensified, with Ichigo now participating in the forced kiss, almost fighting back. His tongue wrestled the Sexta's trying to gain dominance over him but alas, the orange head was forced into submission when Grimmjow bit down and sucked harshly, pinning his tongue. His arms were beginning to ache from being pinned above his head and he tugged, whining pitifully at Grimmjow to try and get his point across.

The larger male let go and placed both hands on the smaller boys slim hips, his thumbs massaging against the skin to make him shiver. Grimmjow trailed a fiery path of nips and small kisses down along the berry's jaw, relishing in the small hiss he received when his hand tangled in that mass of orange hair and tugged, exposing his throat to him. He nipped and sucked harshly along the skin, searching for a certain spot.

"Ahh.. n-ngh..!" Found it. Grimmjow set to work biting, sucking and nipping at the spot, his body reacting to every sound that fell from the other male's lips. He pulled back and smirked as he admired his work. He suddenly leaned down and bit into the freshly bruised skin, making Ichigo cry out and arch, which in turn made Grimmjow moan. "What the fuck did you bite me for?" Ichigo screeched when he felt the Sexta licking at the wound.

"So that everyone knows who you belong to," He growled against his shoulder. "You've been my prey since day one, Kurosaki," He smirked again. "Just had ta wait for the right moment to pounce," He grinned when the teen growled at him.

"You're an ass, Grimmjow," He muttered.

"You know you love it," He winked and kissed him before he could say anything. With them both being naked already, Grimmjow didn't have to waste any precious time stripping down to get to the fun part. He smirked when he felt Ichigo's hands gripping his shoulders, his body shaking... and his need very obvious against the Sexta's well defined stomach. His mouth blazed a trail to his chest, his hands moving to skim over the taut flesh. Grimmjow's eyes never left Ichigo's face as he scrapped his teeth over a nipple, groaning as the teen arched up and gasped. His other hand moved and rolled a rosy nipple between two fingers, listening as the orange head whimpered and even mewled! Continuing with the slow torture of his chest, Grimmjow relished in the sight of seeing Ichigo come undone, because of _him_.

"Gr-Grimm..." Ichigo moaned quietly, arching as said teen rolled his hips against his. "Stop fucking teasing me!" The Sexta chuckled and sat back on Ichigo's legs, admiring the flushed and panting orange head. His eyes trailed along his toned stomach, swallowing thickly when he saw the trail of fine orange hairs. Without hesitation, Grimmjow wrapped his hand around Ichigo's weeping cock, causing the teen to hiss and moan as he moved his hand, stroking him. Ichigo let out an unashamed moan, moving with the hot hand on his dick.

"Ya like this, berry?" Grimmjow smirked, squeezing to earn a loud moan. "I'll take that as a yes," He suddenly stuck three fingers in his face. "Suck," He commanded, grunting as he continued stroking the teen. Ichigo opened his eyes, revealing glossy mahogany orbs and parted his lips, pulling the digits in. He grabbed the Sexta's wrist and groaned, licking and sucking at the fingers sensually. Grimmjow couldn't help but groan at the erotic sight of Ichigo sucking on his fingers like it was his dick. "Enough," He grunted huskily. He forcefully parted the teen's thighs and smirked when he began to struggle again. Ignoring his protests, Grimmjow hefted those well toned legs over his shoulders, coming face to dick with the teens erection as he spread those beautiful cheeks. Ichigo began to struggle more and gasped when he felt a wet finger circling the ring of tight muscles. That finger suddenly slid inside and both teens groaned.

If he was this tight.. Grimmjow could only imagine how great it was going to feel when that tightness surrounded his twitching cock. Wiggling his finger, he smirked at the sounds Ichigo made and slowly inserted the second finger.

"S-stop it... it hurts..." Ichigo gasped, trying to squirm away from the unnatural feeling of the digits inside his tight hole.

"I gotta stretch ya," Grimmjow groaned. "Otherwise it'll hurt a lot more when I fuck you," Ichigo stiffened at how casually this was said. Those two fingers soon began to probe and scissor the smaller boy, making him cry out and squirm. "Hold still dammit," Grimmjow growled as he searched for that elusive bundle of nerves.

"Holy shit!" Ichigo suddenly saw stars and a shock wave of pleasure rocketed through his body. "Hit that again.." He mumbled. Grimmjow did so gladly, enjoying the moan he was rewarded with. Soon the third finger was added and he watched as the orange head winced and gasped, trying to relax himself. He hissed as those fingers moved faster and harder, attacking his prostate to make him squirm and moan in delight.

"Heh, enjoying yourself?" Grimmjow smirked, removing his fingers. Ichigo whined when he did so and glared at him when he spoke.

"Fuck you," He growled weakly.

"Mm, don't worry, I'm about to~" He grinned wildly and darted towards the bathroom to dig in his coat pocket. He hurried back to the bed and smirked as he popped the lid open and put a generous amount of lube in his hand before coating his aching cock in it. Ichigo's eyes widened when he finally caught sight of him and he let out a small squeak, which to Grimmjow, was entirely adorable. He nudged Ichigo's legs apart and lined himself up with the teens virgin entrance. "Just breathe, Kurosaki, and hang on tight," He laughed. He snapped his hips forward and groaned at the tight heat that surrounded him. Ichigo's pupil's retracted and he arched, nails biting into Grimmjow's shoulders as a strangled scream was ripped from his throat. He knew the Sexta was big but gods... that fucking _hurt!_

"Fu- ahh! Oh fuck... gods that hurts you ass!" He screamed, dragging blunt nails across that muscled back.

"Relax you idiot," Grimmjow grunted, shifting a little. "Or this will hurt a helluva lot more," Ichigo dragged in a few shaking breathes and relaxed, wincing only a little now. Without any warning, the blue haired devil pulled out to the tip and slammed back in, hitting his prostate dead center to make the teen whimper and moan loudly. Annoyed by the constant scratching to his back, Grimmjow grabbed his wrists and pinned his hands again, receiving a growl in response. The Sexta smirked and began to rock against him, moaning at the feeling of being buried inside of the orange head at last. Burying his face in the tan neck, Grimmjow licked and sucked at the skin, enjoying the faint taste of the syrup and Ichigo's own unique taste. Beneath him, said strawberry was moaning and gasping, slowly moving with him as he got into it. Grimmjow's other hand gripped his hip tightly, dragging him to him with each thrust, striking his prostate with deadly accuracy to make the teen moan and arch.

"A-ahh... ngh... oh gods... ha – ahh...!" Ichigo moaned and gasped as Grimmjow began thrusting faster, his teeth biting at his skin again. "Fuck... more... faster...!" He begged of the bluenette. The Sexta eagerly obliged and slammed into Ichigo as fast as he could go, pistoning in and out of him. The springs in the bed began to squeak with how hard Grimmjow was thrusting into the smaller male. "I-I'm go – gonna... oh fuck!" Ichigo swore and cried out, tugging at his wrists, trying to get free. "Grimm! I'm gonna cum!" he moaned loudly and arched up, screaming his release, coating his and the Sexta's stomachs. Grimmjow growled and continued thrusting into Ichigo, moaning as he felt his muscles clamping around him, trying to get him to reach his own sweet release.

With a guttural moan, Grimmjow climaxed hard inside the smaller teen, shooting white hot liquid into the warm hole. Ichigo shuddered at the feeling and weakly tugged at his wrists, wincing a bit. Grimmjow hadn't let up on his hold.. he was sure the Sexta had left bruises. But he didn't care.. all he knew was that he felt happy, giddy, and tired. Grimmjow slowly pulled out and rolled off to the side, releasing Ichigo's wrists in the process; a thin sheen of sweat clung to both their bodies. He felt Ichigo curl up at his side and looked at the strawberry teen.

"I thought for sure you'd take off," He grunted, wrapping a strong arm around the orange head, to prevent him from leaving now that he'd said something.

"Maybe I don't want to," He shot back, wincing a little as the pain began to set in. Grimmjow chuckled a bit and Ichigo scowled tiredly.

"Just admit it, Kurosaki, you wanted me all along," He grinned lazily at the teen. "Admit you wanted me to fuck your tight little ass and claim you." He watched as Ichigo's face turned bright red with anger and embarrassment. "Admit it," He growled in his ear.

"If I do, will you shut up?" He muttered against his shoulder.

"It'll please me," He laughed. "Admit it and I'll get you a damn towel to at least clean yourself up," Ichigo blushed in pure embarrassment now.

"... Fine... yes..." He grumbled.

"Yes, what?" He grinned that damn shit eating grin again.

"Yes I wanted you to... to f-fuck me.." He stammered, blushing as he said it. Grimmjow leaned over and kissed him before he got out of bed, giving Ichigo a nice view as he walked to the bathroom to get a wet towel for them both. Ichigo mumbled a thank you and cleaned up, wincing as he stood to tear the soiled covers off the bed.

"So, ya wanna make this official?" Grimmjow asked as they laid down on the crisp white sheets.

"Make what official?" Ichigo muttered, cracking an eye open to look at him.

"Us," He gestured to both of them.

"So... you didn't just want a quick fuck?" Ichigo asked dumbly.

"You're really dense, berry," Grimmjow muttered, leaning over to bite down on the hickey he'd left, snickering when the orange head yelped in pain and pleasure. "If I didn't want you as mine, I wouldn't have left my mark," He winked suggestively and growled against his neck.

"You have a fucked up way of showing you want someone," Ichigo muttered, shoving at his chest.

"You know you love it," He grinned, kissing the teen.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and go to sleep you jack ass," Ichigo smirked. "And yeah, I guess we'll make it official," He smiled.

"Good, cuz if you hadn't... well I would've made you say yes anyway," Grimmjow laughed.

"I hate you," Ichigo yawned, curling up with his new lover, a smile on his face for once.

"Yeah, love you too, berry head," Grimmjow smirked, holding him close. The two soon fell into a blissful sleep together, finally at peace.

**XxXxXx**

Needless to say, when Isshin and the twins arrived home later, the man was shocked by the state he found the kitchen in. When he went to yell at Ichigo however, he opened the door and promptly shut it, eyes wide.

"Oh, Masaki! Our wonderful soon has finally found someone!" He cried to the giant poster. "And he's a looker!" Karin and Yuzu could only laugh. They couldn't wait to meet whoever it was that their brother had shacked up with.

* * *

><p>shukaku: Well, what do you think? I hope you all liked it~ cuz I might do another version with a threesome~ hehe. R&amp;R my lovelies!<p> 


End file.
